


Words

by MilyV



Series: soulmates au event [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DenNor, Fluff, M/M, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: You can read your soulmate's feelings in your skin. Sometimes it could be a great things, sometimes it could be really hurtful.





	Words

Tino was looking at himself on the mirror. He couldn’t stop looking at the words that were written all over his torso and arms. Since they had appeared, some time ago, he was curious to meet his soulmate. 

_ I wish I could talk to you, but I’m too shy for that.  _

That was one of the messages that was on his chest. He had several more, such as:  _ You are probably going to reject me; You are way out my league; You are too cute and fun. _

While he was a little bit concerned, maybe because his other half was too shy to talk to him, he couldn’t stop thinking about them. How would they look? Who were they? When he was going to meet them? He had so many questions. 

He shook his head and went to get dressed. Whoever that person was, he was excited to meet them. He told himself that he would anything that he could so make them feel more secure about themselves. 

He grabbed his stuff and went to classes. On the bus, he found Sigurd, his best friend and he immediately sat down next to him. He realized that Sigurd also had a lot of words written all over his skin. He had to contain himself, because there was a sentence on his forehead.

“It’s not funny” Sigurd wanted to cover himself. 

“Come on! You have to admit, it’s really hard not to do it” Tino responded, trying to not hide his giggles. 

Sigurd rolled his eyes. In his forehead, the sentence said: “ _ So freaking handsome!!!” _

“I swear, I’m going to kill them” Sigurd was really embarrassed. Like Tino, he still hadn’t met his soulmate. But unlike his friend, he wasn’t really excited about it. Each sentence that appeared just annoyed him even more.

“Come on. That person finds or will find you handsome. It’s not a lie” Tino replied and then he shrugged. 

Sigurd didn’t reply. He wanted to hide in a hole on the ground and to never come back. Though, on the inside, he was slightly curious about his soulmate. Every sentence that appeared was adorable. He wasn’t going to admit it at all. 

After almost an hour, they finally reached the campus. Tino was in a really good mood. He took a deep breath. 

“See you a lunch?” Tino asked Sigurd. 

“See you at that time” Sigurd replied before running away. He wished he could erase those damn words from his skin. 

 

On another place of the same campus, Berwald was trying to comfort his brother. He looked really devastated because of all the words that appeared on his skin.

“Do you think I’m really annoying?” Magnus was looking at the floor. He was so sad. 

“No. Maybe they are wrong. When they get to know you, that will change” Berwald put one of his hands on Magnus’ shoulder. He wasn’t really good at giving advice, but he couldn’t leave him like that.

The Dane was too sad. He stood up and then smiled at Berwald.

“I’m heading home” Magnus lost his happiness. After all, even his soulmate didn’t like him at all.

“Magnus, wait” Berwald grabbed him by the arm. He didn’t want his brother give up so easily.

“I’ll come to class tomorrow” Magnus told him before leaving. He couldn’t handle anything on that day. 

While walking towards the exit, he crashed with Sigurd, who wasn’t even looking his way. He was hiding behind a book, so nobody could notice the words on his face. They both fell down to the ground. 

Magnus shook his head and tried to help Sigurd immediately. 

“I’m so sorry” Sigurd apologized without even making eye contact with Magnus.

“No, I’m really clumsy. Sorry” Magnus explained and then he gave him his hand so Sigurd could stand up.

In that moment, all the words resonated between them. Sigurd opened his eyes widely. He felt so bad when realized that Magnus was the one who had all those feelings for him. He never thought he would meet his soulmate like this, so he didn’t have a clue on how to explain Magnus his true feelings.

“Oh…” Magnus took a couple of steps back. His heart was so happy, but he was still sad. 

Sigurd looked away. He knew he had screw it up. 

“I don’t hate you” Sigurd said but it wasn’t enough for Magnus.

“I’m sorry for being so annoying!” Magnus just ran without even looking at Sigurd. He knew he was being childish, but the thought of his soulmate hating him was too much for him.

Sigurd couldn’t believe that his day could be this bad. 

 

During lunch, Tino noticed that something wasn’t going well with Sigurd. He was being way too quiet and the words on his skin had changed.  _ Sorry; I’m sorry for being a burden; I don’t deserve you. _

“I messed up” Sigurd finally managed to confess “I met him and I broke his heart” He wished he could even know where to find him. He was really worried about Magnus, he was so surprised for feeling that. But he wanted to make amends with him, somehow.

“Oh. So you found your soulmate” Tino was jealous but he tried to not think about it. It was not the moment “Well, i think he will understand you once you get to know each other” Tino was making an effort on being positive. He didn’t want to see his friend so sad. 

Sigurd nodded. He was barely touching his food. He had lost all his appetite and he could only think about Magnus. 

“Well, if you found here, then it means that he goes to classes here. All you’ve got to do is just search” Tino told him. He was hoping to cheer him up.

“What do I say to him if I ever see him again?” Sigurd asked. 

“Your heart will tell you” Tino was concious that he just said something really cliché, but he thought that Sigurd needed to find that answer for himself. 

 

A week had passed, Tino and Sigurd were walking on the hall when the former stopped all of the sudden. 

“What?” Tino looked at where Sigurd was pointing.

“That’s him” Sigurd whispered. He wasn’t prepared for that at all.

“Go!” Tino pushed him “You have to do this. You love him, right?” 

Sigurd wasn’t ready to admit it, but since their first encounter, he couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus. He took a deep breath and decided to talk to him. 

Tino watched from a distance. He shook his head, he turned around. He had to respect their privacy, even if he wanted to know how things were going. It wasn’t his relationship. 

 

Magnus stopped when he noticed that Sigurd was walking towards him. Truth be told, he was really expecting to talk to him again. 

“I’m sorry” Sigurd apologized immediately, but without making eye contact “I… I don’t hate you”

Magnus dared to touch one of Sigurd’s cheek.

“You truly are handsome” Magnus responded. He was enchanted with his beauty “I’m sorry if you were embarrassed about my feelings” 

Sigurd looked up. He could stare at those big blue eyes for hours. It was just so peaceful.

“Let’s start this over” Magnus proposed “I’m Magnus, I’m so glad to meet you” He explained. He decided that he was going to forget those hurtful words. 

“I’m Sigurd. Nice to meet you too” Sigurd replied. He was so relief. Their relationship still had a chance.

 

Over the course of the days, Berwald noticed that more questions were appearing on his skin.  _ Where are you? Will I ever find you? Do you feel the same way than i do? Will I be a dissapointment? _

Berwald felt almost the same. Magnus told him about his encounter with Sigurd and how things were going. They decided to take things slowly, to get to know each other before taking another step. He was genuinely happy for them.

He sat down next to them on the cafeteria. He felt like a third wheel, but Magnus didn’t want him to leave. 

“So my friend is going to join us too” Sigurd announced. 

Tino was so excited to finally meet Magnus. But when he saw Berwald, he let his food hit the ground. His face turned red. It was so weird. His full attention was to that unknown man. But he recognized the questions on his face. Those questions belonged to him!

Berwald stood up. He contemplated Tino for a while. He was as cute as he thought he would be. 

“Are you okay?” Berwald asked him on a whisper.

“I…” Tino felt like the words on his face where burning “Yes, I guess…” He smiled. He was so nervous because he finally met him. 

“Let me buy you another lunch” Berwald was really curious about Tino. He wanted to use every single moment that he had with Tino. His heart was telling that.it was him. 

Tino didn’t even know what to say. He just nodded and then smiled. He didn’t care that some people were staring at them. 

“I’m so glad I finally got to meet you” Tino whispered and he dared to gave Berwald a small kiss on the lips. 

Berwald noticed that the words on his skin changed completely. Instead of questions, there were sentences like:  _ I’m so happy to be with you finally; You are everything that I always wanted;  Can’t wait to get to know you better.  _ This was truly happiness.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
